I will never forget you, For as Long as I live
by LMNovelist
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a girl who has never cried in her life. She's awkward with her feelings, and she carries a camcorder to film everything she likes. "Even if I pass away, know that I'll love you Forever". FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**_New Story Updated :D_**

**_BTW : I do not own Fairy Tail, & Rec-Kimi Ga Naita Hi  
_**

**_Full Summary : Lucy Heartfilia is a girl who has never cried in her life. She's awkward with her feelings, and she carries a camcorder to film everything she likes. Because of her quirks, she's labeled as a freak and alienated by her classmates. Natsu is her classmate and a recently retired teen actor who understands her. They quickly become friends, but what Lucy doesn't know is that Natsu is hiding his secret from the world...  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_"No ! Ken - Kun ! Don't leave me" a girl shouted while the tears filled her eyes " Don't forget me, Even if I die, Know that I love you" the boy said, giving his last farewell to his lover. With this said, the line starts straightening._

The audiences started crying, some of them covering there faces, But there's a girl who never shed a tear.

Meet Lucy Heartfilia, Since the time she was born, she never shed a single tear.

* * *

_In Fairy Tail High at 9am this morning, A screening took place for the upcoming movie " Forever Loving You ". This school is in fact The school the lead actor Natsu Dragneel Attends. The location was chosen due to the actor's request, as this will be his last appearance in the media before he retire from the entertainment industry. Natsu says that his wish is to focus on his studies from now on._

* * *

"He's so cool, Natsu-Kun","Let me see","He's so much cooler in real life","Where ?"

Suddenly, The Door Opened, Revealing the teacher. &, Revealing a pink haired guy

"Are the reflections, complete? The last person in each row will collect the papers"

"Oh ! Natsu"," Really ? Natsu-Kun?",

Then Natsu said with a big grin,

"YO ! Long Time No See !"

"Hey Man ! You're finally back!" A Raven Haired guy said.

"I thought It'd be good to personally hear what you have to say in the movie" Natsu said happily

"It's really moving, I cried at the end" A blue petite girl said.

"But Are you really retiring for good ? It's a shame though" Erza said

"Ah That's Because.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Even if it's only one more moment, I wish to be together with all of you" Natsu said with a Grin .

You can see some of the girls have eyes on their Eyes.

"Y-You acting all cool like that flame breath" Gray said

While the ruckus is going on.

The teacher is checking the papers

"Hmm.. Who submitted a blank paper ? Lucy, LUCY HEARTFILIA !" the teacher shouted.

All of their heads turn to a certain Blonde

"Film Critiques is a part of this event too, I'll mark you absent if you do not write anything, Here" the teacher said as she give the paper.

"But I don't know what to write" Lucy answered

"Didn't you watched the movie ? thing like "I feel sorry for that girl" or something" the teacher said

"I don't know, I never died before, so I don't know how to express it" Lucy said

"L-Lucy,, Y-You " The teacher said

"What ? Is she serious ? she didn't feel sorry for the girl ? " some other students murmured

"Hey Lucy ! Class Isn't over yet" The teacher shouted

* * *

"What are you laughing about Natsu ? " Gray asked

"No It's nothing" Natsu said

"Don't mind that girl she's always like that" some other girls murmured

"It's like she has no feelings, she says things like that so callously" Erza said

"She has zero sympathy What a failure of human being" Juvia said

"So The Rumor's true ?" Sting said

"That the "Ironed Cat" was filmed live by Lucy ?" Rogue questioned

"Ironed Cat ?" Natsu questioned

"Ah Right, You Wouldn't know Natsu" Gray said

"It's a chain mail that's been going around, It's a video of a dead cat being run over" Gray said

"Ah I've seen it too" Juvia said

"Hmm" Natsu said

"It's super weird, wanna see Natsu? " Sting asked

"Nah I'll Pass" Natsu said

"I guess it's better for you not to see it" Gray said

* * *

**Sorry If I Di****dn't update my other stories, it's because I have to prepare for Exam Week, STUPID Exams -_-**

**It's Only a Preview , If you like it I might continue it :D  
**

**OK, I might review now :D  
**

**Sayonara , Aye Sir !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on IWNFY,FALAIL**_

_"Hmm" Natsu said_

_"It's super weird, wanna see Natsu? " Sting asked_

_"Nah I'll Pass" Natsu said_

_"I guess it's better for you not to see it" Gray said_

_**Now, On to the Story**_

* * *

_****_"It might be too much for a recently retired idol for you" Sting said

"You look so delicate" Rogue said

"Natsu, is not an idol he's an actor" Lisanna whined

"Whatever no difference" Sting said

"He's not that weak" Lisanna shouted

"Oh Yeah ? Let's test him the" Sting said facing his phone to Natsu "Don't blame me if you get nightmares"

Once the video was playing, Natsu's eyes suddenly widened

* * *

-Timeskip-

As Lucy walks in the sideways, she has a camcorder in her right hand

she walked, until she reached a good spot for filming , she opened the camcorder ready for filming when suddenly

"That's a cool gadget you have there" Lucy turned and saw Natsu

"..."

"That shot with you sitting there, not bad at all Luigi" Natsu said

"It's Lucy, now, what do you want?" Lucy questioned

"Eh, Ah You see, Because of my job, I think cameras are really cool. Ah ! I'll even let you film me as a special offer. You don't often get to meet famous person like me" Natsu said proudly.

"...Are all the people in the show business this arrogant?" Lucy said

"Uwah ! That's mean I wouldn't survive as an actor If I didn't act like this." Natsu exclaimed

"But you're not an actor anymore" Lucy said

"Well, there are a lot of reasons for that, It's not really a stable career.. I have to think of my Future." Natsu said "So What do you want to be in the Future? A Director ? Maybe ? " Natsu questioned

"I Don't film people" Lucy said (All This Time She's Expressionless)

"Why?" Natsu asked with a questioning face

"Because I hate them" Lucy answered (A/N: While I'm doing this, I'm getting hungry)

"What abut cats?" Natsu questioned

As she heard that question she had a shock in her face

"You film cats right ? with your camcorder?" Natsu questioned once again

"That's right, Why do you ask?"Lucy asked

"That Video, was it really you ?" Natsu questioned (A/N: Why so many questions ? xD)

Lucy didn't answered. she inhaled & exhaled DEEPLY ! then continued walking

* * *

_**Yo ! Minna ! **_

_**CHAPTER 2 IS OUT :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL :**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_****__-Flashback-_

_"Uwah ! So Cute ', " was it abandoned here?" some girls murmured_

_"Let's take care of him, We can take turns feeding him" Levy said_

_"Ah Good Idea" Juvia said_

_"Lucy-san, Let's take care of it together" Juvia said carrying the cat_

_"...Leave me out of it" Lucy said emotionless_

_The girls stared at her_

_"Cold" Levy_

_"She hasn't made a single friend ever since the school started, Juvia was just trying to be nice" Juvia said_

* * *

__"Natsu-kun" A reporter said getting the attention of Natsu

"Oh my, What a coincidence" the reporter said

"We're from MC Station do you remember us?"

"Ah ! You've been following me since I left the school gate" Natsu said

"Ahaha ! You saw us ?" the reporter asked

"I saw the movie, that was quite a performance, It's not like your popularity is dropping due to a scandal or anything, What a shame" the reporter said

".. What?" Natsu questioned

"After being in the spotlight for so long, A Normal, Quiet Life, Seems Nice" Natsu said "Sorry but I need to decline the interview"

"Despite his Age, He's been in the bussiness for seven years" The reporter said Watching Natsu to leave " There must be something"

* * *

Lucy is sitting in the Computer Lab, reading something . Natsu stared at her, When he heard something

"Hey, What are you doing?" Rogue said

"It's the Ironed Cat video, I'm posting it online" Sting said

"Why are you doing that?" Rogue said

"People who are into this stuff will download it, And I'll make a profit" Sting said

The Video was about to be downloaded when Suddenly the Computer Turned Off

"Huh ?" They both questioned looking to the left only to see a blonde girl pulling the Plug off

"HEY ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sting said

Lucy grabbed her bag & throw it to Sting's Face

"OUCH ! What the hell are you doing?" He asked

Because of that the camcorder falls off her bag

"Check it out she really carries a camcorder around", "Oh so the rumour is true"

"No !" Lucy said

"Whooops" Sting already snatched the camcorder

"I bet there's more sick videos like the Ironed Cat Why Don't you give them to us?" Sting said as he put the memory of the camcorder into the computer

"No, Stop" Lucy said

"That's Enough" Natsu said

"HUH, IT has nothing to do with you man " Sting said

"Go" Natsu said

"What do you think you're doing Dragneel Acting Like a Good Boy ?" Sting said

Natsu walked closer to him " Who do you think you're talking to Bastard?" Natsu whispered to his ears

"Y-YOU" Sting said

when suddenly "Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye"

"What's that sound" the students asked

"OH Look " one student said pointing to the computer

"Aye, Aye, Aye" , "That Cat , It looks familiar"

_"What should I name you?" Lucy asked_

"Ah That Voice, Lucy?" Erza said

_"You'll be okay, I'll protect you, no one will hurt you again" she said_

* * *

Lucy stand at the back of the school

"So It wasn't you after all" a voice said

Lucy turned around to see a pink haired guy

"The video do you seen it ?" Lucy asked

"I didn't have to see it to know it" Natsu said

Lucy raised a brow

"If I remember correctly, the school was cancelled that day. Everyone must have forgotten about that cat" Natsu said "Everyone blamed you and called you names because you refuse the offer, But that day, no one except you went back to the school for the kitten, You're the only one who's really kind"

Lucy's eyes widen when she heard this

"I couldn't protect Happy, Even though I promised to, He wasn't home that day So I went to look for him, I Found him dead .. he was run over by a car, I gave him a proper burial so he can rest in peace but, Even though I did that, I heard rumours that there's a video of a cat who was run over" Lucy said bowing her haid " I HATE IT, I HATE THEM THE MOST"

* * *

**YOOO ! :**

**Sorry for not updating :  
The exam is now Done :  
WISH ME LUCK :**

**Sayonara, Aye Sir **

**Yen-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aye ! **

**Chapter 4 is out :D **

* * *

****"Am I Really strage ?" Lucy asked " I don't cry like other people do and I also don't laugh like them "

"I'll be honest with you " Natsu said " I never said anything because I was the male lead, I thought so too, That Movie it was super boring " Natsu said laughing

This Shocked Lucy

"Well, It's more like, I can't believe my last work is a low quality chick flick like that, It's Crazy, Everyone was moved by it too" Natsu said Reasoning "So You're not wrong, There's nothing wrong with you" Natsu said Comforting her " If it we're possible, I like you to film me, but It  
's too late now" Natsu said, "Isn't it kind of cold ? Let's hurry back in " Natsu said

.

.

.

.

.

"How do you, " Lucy said " How do you know that I went back to school that day?" Lucy asked

"Because, If you had come back a few minutes later, I would have been the one to take that kitten home" Natsu said giving a big toothy grin

Lucy blushed but Natsu did'nt noticed

"So Thank You For doing your best to take care of him" Natsu said

* * *

**SOMEONE'S POV**

****"Let's go back okay ? We won't find anything here" a reporter said "He's a normal teenager now, He can sue us if we keep following him"

"There's a rumour about him" the other reporter said

"A Rumour ? " the other asked

"He was sickly when he was little, Dragneel made his debut when he was 8 after recovering from his illness" The Other Reporter said

"Ah But Everyone knows about that, It was even made into a documentary" the other said

"But what if, He never really actually recovered from that illness" the reporter said

"What ?" the other questioned

* * *

**BACK TO LUCY & NATSU**

****Natsu turned around, and see Lucy filming him

"..What are you filming? You said you don't film people because you hate them right? Natsu asked

"That's right, I will never film anything, I hate" Lucy said which makes her blush. (A/N: Wait, this sounds like a confession xD)

While hearing that, Natsu gave her his big toothy grin

* * *

**BACK TO THE REPORTERS **

****" The truth behind Natsu Dragneel's Retirement , It's a Huge Scoop That'll shock the world of entertainment" The reporter said "Because he, has an incurable disease"

* * *

**LUCY'S POV  
**From that day on, I started to record the time I spend with Natsu , Everyday, Every single day

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER ! **

**WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yen : Ohayo ne Minna ! Just Got Home from Hospital after the 'Fireworks' Incident (if you wanna know, Read " The Gap Between our worlds"), I think I'm gonna go with "POVS"_**

**_Natsu : It's your fault_**

**_Yen : You wanna go pinky ? :O_**

**_Natsu : Nah ! I still have shooting._**

**_Yen : Shooting ? _**

**_Natsu : Yah for the anime _**

**_Yen : Disclaimer, Do I have to say It ? _**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**NATSU'S POV **

"Really ? You can make tears fall from both eyes at the same time ?" Erza asked me. As Always, She's Early. "Yep ! Sometimes I Even Have to make them fall from one eye, Then the other" I answered Proudly, I'm an Actor afterall "Woah ! That's Some Mad Acting Skills you have Natsu" Lisanna Amazely said.

"Anyone who's been so long as I have can do that" Sting proudly said, That Bastard, I felt Anger cover me, but, Control Yourself Natsu. "You're Being modest again" Rogue said.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV **

I walked in the hallway proceeding to my class. I can almost see Natsu and his friends, laughing. " Expressing Emotion is all about technique " I hear Natsu said. and soon I hear girls talking " Look ! Natsu-kun is back !" the girl said. " Kya ! His Smile Exactly looks like it does in the movie" The other girl said.

I look at him, _They're right, It's the same smile ... How nice.. _

"It's Lucy-san, so the rumour that she filmed the Ironed cat was wrong afterall"I heard a bluenette said. "Yeah, and it turns out that cat was hers" the student council president said **(A/N : It's Erza)**

_After that incident, Nothing really changed. _

"LUCY !"

It's_ all the same, It's all back to normal._

"LUCY !"

except_ the fact that I like Natsu, not Like, as in Like, but as a friend.  
_

_"LUCY ! Good morning !" _Natsu was call out to me.

"Oh, Um, Good Morning" I said to him. "Yeah, Yeah Here, Lucy This is for you" Natsu handed me a cat canned food, _Eh ? Is this for me ? Do I Look Like a Cat or Something ?_ " You See, I want to bring this to Happy's grave" Natsu continued. "Oh I See, It's in the School Garden" I said to him _I thought it's for me _

"Oh So It's Just in the school ? Bring me there after school okay?" Natsu said to me, then I nodded replying "Yes" _This feels a bit awkward. _

"Oh ! Good Morning Natsu !" a guy with piercings calling to him, "Oh Hey Gajeel" Natsu said to him, _I just realized. This is the first time. The first time that anyone has said "good morning" to me inside this classroom._

* * *

**NATSU'S POV  
**

I was walking with Lucy in the school garden, we are going to visit Happy, when suddenly, I saw a pretty bouquet, "Hey ! What's That !" I said pointing to a pretty bouquet. "How Pretty ! Do you bring flowers everyday?" I asked her. "No...this is... I didn't bring it" she said to me. Then we heard footsteps. We both turned around to see Erza,Levy, Elfman & Cana standing. They we're the ones who brought it. "Y-You Guys" Lucy said. "Thank You" she said

* * *

**LUCY'S POV **

_If anyone found out they would probably laugh in disbelief..._

I was now at classroom with Natsu's Friends. I was filming Erza, she was so Beatiful.

Someone_ who keeps you company... Someone who smiles at you... For everyone else its normal. But for me..  
_

I flashed the cam to Natsu. He saw what I did then he gave me one of those, Toothy Grin with a Peace Sign. Then I Smiled at him. Then I Found everyone Stare at me. "S-She Smiled" Erza said. "Lu-Chan just smiled" Levy said. "No Way I missed it !" Gray said. "K-Kind of Cute" Natsu said blushing, Wait , did I just say blushing ?

"Looks like Natsu-san let her into their circle", "Don't You think Natsu-kun is a such a nice person", "Yeah he gained nice Guy Points" I hear some girls whispering.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

"Ahh, So Noisy Looks like the Poser is still being a poser, Our beloved Idol-Sama" Sting said. "That Guy Again" Gray said, I can see he is Pretty Pissed. "Who cares ? Let's Just Ignore him" I said to Gray looking to the window.

Now Sting is pretty pissed, I can sense that, "Stop Trying to be cool, It's Obvious, that you're just putting an act" Sting said, he is pretty mad. "You're haven't changed at all. You only know how to be an Attention Whore" he continued. "I never thought of that way" as I continue staring at the outside.

"You liar ! You Love the attention ! That's the reason why you became an Idol ! I bet no one would have given you a second thought if you retired while your popularity was low !" Sting shouted. "He's getting way too worked up just ignore him Natsu ? " Gray said to me.

I stand up and walked to him, I punched his face. Why ? I'm not an Idol anymore right ? so It's Ok.

"People Like You... What Gives you the right to act like you know everything ?" I said as I stare to him. The whole class was silence. I was pretty pissed.

* * *

_**Yen : LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR !  
**_

_**Natsu : Yow !  
**_

_**Yen : Oh Natsu you're back ?  
**_

_**Natsu : Yeah.  
**_

_**Yen : Well, Chapter 2 Finish :D PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW ! Pls Don't kill me for not updating T_T  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N : I need to update Really Really Badly O.O**_**_ Really Really Badly O.O _**

* * *

**__****Lucy's POV**

****For a moment there, the classroom was dead silent when Natsu started laughing, "Hahaha, Just Kidding" Then Giving us, a toothy grin. "How was my deliquent act ? were you scared ?"

I just stared at him for a moment, "Wha-What the hell Natsu ! Don't scare us like that " Gray said to him, "Seriously, I thought you finally snapped" said Levy, "Yes, Yes you did well" Erza said, nodding in agreement. "Y- You, Dragneel you Bastard ! " Sting shouted "Ohoho I'm going to the bathroom" said Natsu, "Don't be late" Gray reminded him

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I left the room, Thank God I controlled myself, because if not, There will still be rumors.

I could here my feet tapping on the ground. when suddenly, I felt a hand pulled me. I turn around only to see a blonde girl in front of me.

"What is it ? You scared me. Do you need to go too ? " I asked her. When she grabbed her camcorder. "Why Are You-", "Smile" Lucy said cutting me off. "Eh, Wha, Why?" , "SMILE !" she ordered me.

"What are you talking about ? I've been smiling the whole time" I said to her, "No You Haven't" she said. "You never really smiled, Not once, This whole time you were acting" she continued.

My eyes widened, she can see through me. "... Not even once, You've never really smiled like you meant it" she said.

After I know she's done, I gave her my toothy grin. "What are you saying? Ofcourse I meant it when I smile" I lied. It's a big Lie !

"Lucy !" she ran, she dropped the camcorder. I picked it up, only to see..

"What the heck, There are only videos of me.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

****I ran, and went to the bathroom_, Because for someone like me, If even one person in the world can understand my true self, That would be miracle. I wish I could meet them, Someone like that, even one person would be enough. It feels like I've been betrayed. It hurts to be betrayed, But it hurts as much to betray someone. _

* * *

I was walking now in the sidewalk

_I didn't realized it all. But I wish I had. Because I'm sure that, It was the last chance, My last chance to save Natsu_.

"Excuse me" a guy called to me. "You've come here before right?" he asked me, I can tell he is a reporter. "You came here with Natsu Dragneel, I have a few questions for you, Do you have a moment?" he asked me, giving me a card.

_That day.. Natsu quit school, He dissapeared from the school, and never came back again._

* * *

_**Yen : Oh My ! Natsu you're breaking my heart ;_;**_

_**Natsu : Huh ? **_

_**Yen : Lucy has begun to discover Natsu's [truths] and [lies] .. the unforgiving, wheel of faith, has begun to turn. WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE :) Read and Review, of course I will update, depends on the Feedbacks :) Sorry if it's Short. **_


	7. Arigatou Minna !

**A/N : Since on Feb 27 is my birthday, this is for you my loyal readers, Thank you very very much :))  
And For the First Time, I'm Shouting Out to my Loyal Viewers.**

* * *

Reviewers :

GoldenRoseTanya : I can see all your Excitement when I'm updating my stories, thank you very much, in my reviews you're the one that caught my eye, Thank You Thank You Thank You so much :))

Mira-san's Helper : next to GRT you also caught my eye Thank you for reviewing :)

To the Anonymous Guest Readers : Thank You Everyone for supporting my stories

* * *

Followers :

Thank You Very Much for supporting, reading and being a loyal reader of my story, I promise to make the story better and make some twists. Keep on Supporting :))

* * *

Those who Favorite my Stories :

OmyGosh OmyGosh OmyGosh Thank You very much :) This just keeps me being Speechless being able to see that many Favorites :)) You guys make my Heart Jump out of my chest XD If you have time, PM me and request :))

* * *

**Arigatou Minna, I'm now working on the Story so pls be patient **


	8. A Must Must Must Read

_**The Story is Under Construction, Cause' one of the Author's Story, Is Gonna be published as a book. It's not in Though. Just Like My Other Stories, It's Under Construction. Sorry. Pls Understand. So I'm Gonna Be, Inactive in . I'm So So So Sorry. Pls Understand.  
**_


End file.
